Hitoshi Shinsou
|-|Costume Prototype= ] |-|PE Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Hitoshi Shinsou Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 177 cm (5'9¾") Description: Hitoshi is young man with messy, indigo colored hair that flares out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They're usually half-closed, and he has very dark eye bags underneath them. During the Joint Training Arc, Hitoshi wears the U.A. PE uniform: a dark blue tracksuit with thick white lines over his upper body and down his legs, forming the letters "U" and "A", and a white marking on each short sleeve, framed by a red line. In addition to this, he wears a detachable mask-like device over his mouth, known as the Artificial Vocal Cords, which aids him with the activation of his Quirk, and a Capturing Weapon, the same as the one worn by Shota Aizawa, around his neck. Summary |Shinsō Hitoshi}} is a student in U.A. High School's General Department from Class 1-C. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average. Makes good use of his Quirk by trying to provoke his opponent into responding. Morality: Good Powers and Stats Tier: High D/2 | Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with Capturing Weapon, Mind Manipulation, Voice Mimicry with Artificial Vocal Cords Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of slightly hurting Deku in the Sports Festival) | Building level (Was personally trained by Aizawa for almost an entire year, which should make him stronger than before. Hit Shishida with a metal pipe hard enough to stagger him. Even long before the Joint Training Arc began, Deku stated that Hitoshi was bulkier than at the Sports Festival). Ignores conventional durability with Brainwashing Durability: Small Building level (Can withstand being slammed into the ground by Deku. Should be comparable to Tokoyami) | Building level (Took a tackle from the current Deku) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Deku in the Sports Festival) | Subsonic+ with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the current Deku. Reacted to Shishida) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Briefly resisted being pushed by Deku and tried to push him instead) | Super-Human (Can pull out two large steel pipes with his Capturing Weapon) Stamina: High (Comparable to other heroes in training who were able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Was able to fight in two different rounds of the Joint Training Exercise without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Capturing Weapon Weaknesses: As long as the enemy remains silent, Hitoshi's Quirk won't have any effect on them. It is also possible to escape the mind control if the victim is hit by a sufficiently strong physical jolt or through a similar amount of pain. Brainwashing doesn't work on non-living entities like robots, and his Quirk won't work if his voice is projected through speakers or a megaphone. The people who get brainwashed cannot perform an order that requires them to think how to do the process Shinso wants. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Arsenal Standard Equipment: * : A device that allows Hitoshi to mimic another person's voice. He uses this in conjunction with his Quirk to trick opponents into answering him, creating an opportunity for Hitoshi to activate his Quirk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Brainwashing: Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to mind control people who verbally respond to him and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever he wants. However, this Quirk will not activate (regardless of whether people verbally respond to him or not) if he doesn't will it. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1